1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to broadcasting, and more particularly to controlling the synchronization of media content broadcast via multiple different channels.
2. Description of Related Art
Radio, television, satellite, and other broadcasters often devote a significant amount of time and effort to scheduling media content and spots for broadcast. In some circumstances, the same content is delivered for broadcast over two different media channels, for example when a radio station broadcasts media content over the air, and streams the same media content via an Internet radio station. In some cases, even though both stations are broadcasting the same programming content, commercials, or spots, broadcast during particular spot blocks, may vary between stations. Broadcasting different spots during a common spot block can greatly increase the complexity involved in scheduling spots. It can also be difficult to make sure that the length of the spot blocks on both of the stations remain consistent, and that the spot blocks remain synchronized. Conventional technologies do not always provide the most effective way to handle the scheduling and synchronization issues that can arise in various broadcasting situations.